


The Karaoke Shift

by LexieLovesWriting



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bar, Disney, Disney Karaoke, F/M, Heartbreak, Hercules - Freeform, Karaoke, Kissing, Love, Ohio State, Ohio State University, Osu, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Phone numbers, Singing, The Muses - Freeform, YouTube, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: PROMPT:Mark is working the closing shift at the bar. It also doesn't help it's Disney Karaoke Night. But when the reader is forced by her friends to do Karaoke, Mark is blown away. After his shift they kiss and he gives her his number.I wrote it in third person for most of this and then it switches to second person so sorry about that lol.





	The Karaoke Shift

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THIS WAS LONGER THAN I WANTED IT TO BE BUT IM OKAY WITH IT
> 
> send me prompts!

Mark stretched in his bed gingerly, relaxing as his eyes fluttered open. With a huff, he looked to his desk for the time. He fell back in disgust, rolling off of his bed and standing up. He stretched once more, walking to the mini fridge in the corner to grab a bottle of water. He opened it and took a swig, rubbing his face to try to wake himself up. He had a late night shift at the bar near Ohio State, which made him want to go day drinking in itself. But a job was a job, and he needed it to pay for college.

He went through his usual day of classes, trying his best not to dread about work. It was a Friday. Which meant that, not only was it karaoke night at the bar, but it was _Disney_ karaoke night at the bar. Which meant adults in their mid twenties getting hammered and sloppily singing to Mulan were going to assault his ears tonight. Exactly what he wanted.

When he got back to his dorm room from his final class, he was greeted by his roommate, Tyler, who looked at him sadly as he grabbed him uniform.

“When are you going to quit at that god-forsaken bar?” he asks curiously. Mark looked at him with an upset look on his face as he slipped his shirt off. 

“When that god-forsaken bar stops tipping so well,” Mark said, putting on a wife beater and slipping a black button up. Tyler looks sadly at him.

“I’m sure that working with me would be much easier,” he coos. Mark rolled his eyes, pulling on his dress pants. He sits down and goes to put on his work shoes.

“Yeah, no. I am not going to make nine an hour at some department store. I get good tips that are bigger than your paycheck sometimes, you know,” Mark says matter-of-factly. Tyler shrugged, waving him off as he begins to leave.

“You never know Mark, maybe a girl will come in and change your attitude,” Tyler calls out to him jokingly. Mark grunts a response to him as he shuts the door, walking out of the housing and to his car. He hops into his car and starts it up. The car hums quietly as he buckles his seatbelt, driving off to go to his horrific job. Mark rolled his eyes at the thought of Tyler’s words. Yeah right, like that’s gonna happen.

He walks in from the back and is greeted sweetly by his coworkers. A lot of them that were coming back to clock out smiled devilishly because they knew what night it was.

“Enjoy the closing shift tonight, Markimoo,” Wade said, patting him on the back. Mark grimaced at the man. 

“Oh yeah, I am so excited to listen to seven different alcoholics sing the same damn song,” Mark says with sarcasm dripping from his lips. Wade laughed, and just after Mark had clocked in, Wade clocked out. He did a quick salute and walked out of the doors Mark just came out of. 

“It’s packed tonight,” Bob said in a loud whisper as he began to switch places with Mark. 

“Like I couldn’t tell,” Mark replied back with a smile decorating his lips. Bob gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked into the back. How Mark longed to be going back there. 

The bar was almost entirely filled with people. It was drink after drink after drink with a decent amount of these people. The only thing that made it okay were the tips. 

Mark could hear the door to the bar open as he shook the mixer violently for tips. When he did, he saw two girls walk in. They looked like they were from one of the Ohio State sororities, but he wasn’t entirely sure. That didn’t matter though. They were definitely going to be the loud, drunk girls that blew his ears off tonight. Well, at least the one girl did.

The other girl in that group however caught his eye. Her hair and eyes caught his interest immediately. She wasn’t rowdy like her other friend was. She seemed really nervous to be honest. He just had to know why.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Let’s get some drinks in you, (Y/N)!”

The last thing you wanted was to be at a bar. Yet here you were, with another sorority girl from Zeta Iota Pi. She was ready to party. And you wanted to party with her really, you did, but you just weren’t in the mood. You had a really rough breakup not too long ago, and you’re still not really over it. You love your girl, but you really don’t know why she wanted you to come with her. You figured it was because she was trying to cheer you up. But you wanted to just curl back up in your dorm room and read. 

“Bartender, can you get my friend here a shot of your strongest liquor?” Victoria said to the bartender. He turned his head, his body soon after. He nods and finishes up mixing someone else’s drink. Wow, he was kind of cute. He looks familiar as well. Did he go to Ohio State?

“Hey I gotta go to the bathroom, watch my stuff?” Victoria asked. You nodded, watching as she skipped her way to the woman’s room. You sighed, staring at the bar. If only you could be back in your dorm room. You felt something small be set in front of you.

“Not really up for drinking?” The bartender asked curiously. You look at the shot he set in front of you and look at it curiously. You took a sniff of it quickly and can’t smell any sort of alcohol. You look at him curiously

“I just put some water in the glass. Don’t worry, I won’t charge you guys for it. I can tell when a girl doesn’t want to drink or is being forced,” he said with a smile.

“Just trying to make her happy,” You say rather lamely, looking at the shot glass thoughtfully. He smiled at you. He had such a wonderful smile. He opened his mouth to say something but was called by a different customer. He took care of them and came back as quickly as he left. He seemed so excited to talk to you. It felt nice. 

“Sorry about that, but might I ask why you’re being force fed alcohol?” he said, wiping off a glass. You let out a giggle, sighing.

“She’s trying to cheer me up I suppose. I had a nasty breakup, but this isn’t exactly how I thought I’d be coping with it,” You said with a laugh. He kept his smile towards you. You couldn’t tell if it was forced or not. You couldn’t think about it too much since victoria came back right, as you were about to say something.

“Thanks for waiting for me girl! Now take that shot!” Victoria exclaims. The Bartender gives you a wink and you smile. You take the shot of water and pretend to grimace so that way she would think it was actually alcohol. She was about to ask for another when the music cut out and up on the stage off to the back, a man stood up with a large smile.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen! It is Disney Karaoke Night tonight, so if you plan to sing. Make sure it’s Disney. We are taking requests now. Any volunteers?” The man said. The bartender rolled his eyes and smiled at the two of you once more. But his face contorted in confusion when Victoria grabbed your hand and threw it up into the air. It only took a second for the man to catch your eye and call you up to the stage. You look at Victoria with a death glare and slowly walk up to the stage. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asks bombastically. You smile, trying to not let your stage fright get to you.

“(Y/N),” You squeak out. He smiles and hands you the mic.

“Anything you want to sing, (Y/N)?” he asks again.

“Uh, I Won’t Say I’m In Love from Hercules?” you say unsure. The Man’s eyes light up and nod, going to play track. You can see Victoria in the back cheering you on, along with the bartender watching as he makes drinks. He made your heart flutter.

“If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that,” 

You sing the first words and heads turn. You can feel your cheeks burning already.

“No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that,”

The recording of the muses kicks in and you begin to sway, keeping the beat. You can feel the nervousness melt away.

“Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through you,”

You belt out your notes as the recording of the Muses continues.

“Oh no,”

“Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of?”

It’s when you come back in, really getting into the song. The recording sings along with you as a duet.

“No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love.”

It goes back to just you singing with the recording.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming ‘get a grip, girl’  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out’,”

The muses come back in once more. You can really feel yourself getting into the song as you sing along. You don’t even need the words showing up on the T.V.

“Girl, you can't deny it  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?”

You look around at the crowd. They’re all jamming along with you now, clapping and humming while they watch intently.

“No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
We'll do it until you admit you're in love  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love,”

The song slows back down and you breathe out the last lyrics. 

“At least out loud I won't say I'm in love,”

The last chord rings out and the entire bar claps wildly. Your anxiety catches up with you and you quickly get off stage, handing the mic back to the man who introduced you. You quickly sat down next to Victoria and hid your face. Vic patted you on the back and The bartender handed you a fruity virgin drink. You took a sip and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned on the bar to talk a bit.

“So, your name is (Y/N)? Or is it Megara?” he said jokingly. You feel your cheeks heat up and you look down, sipping at your drink. He let out a quiet laugh and you looked at him with a smile.

“Can I ask your name?” you ask quizzically. He looks confused and looks down alarmed.

“Oh! My nametag must have broken again,” he says sighing. He gives you a smile while he mixes another drink.

“The name is Mark,” he says slickly, walking down a bit and handing a drink to another man. It clicked. The name, the face, the look? He was in your psych class.

“Oh! You’re the guy in my Psychology class on Tuesdays and Thursdays!” you say excitedly. Mark brightens up, remembering your face like you did his just moments before. Before he could say anything, another employee walked behind the Bar and tapped Mark on the shoulder. The other employee said something and Mark smiled.

“Hey I’m going on break, do you want to come outside with me?” Mark asks. You look over at Victoria who gives you a wink and thumbs up. That was your cue. 

You sat outside with Mark, talking about classes in Ohio State. His smile was infectious to you. You both were talking and getting to know each other as well as you could in the small amount of time you both had.

“So are you ready for that test in Psych?” he asks. You shook your head laughing. 

“Oh of course not,” you say to him. He looks at you with a smile for a while. You look at him confused for a moment.

“What?” you asked sweetly, giggling a little bit. Mark thinks for a moment and then pulls out a napkin and pen from his waistband. He handed you the napkin and then smiled.

“Maybe we can study for that Psych test uh, together?” Mark asked nervously. You look at the napkin closely to see his number scribbled on it. You looked at him with a grin.

“That sounds like a plan,” you say to him. You felt yourself moving closer to Mark, and he moved to closer to you. Suddenly, he mashed his lips onto yours. You could taste and feel warmth of his lips mixed with the hint of the mint gum in his cheek. It made you melt.

When you pulled away, he looked at you with a nervous grin plastered on his face. You kiss his cheek and giggle, standing up.

“Wanna meet tomorrow to study?” You ask. He stands up, almost tripping over his words and his own feet. 

 

“Yeah! I’d uh, I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: 
> 
> “How was your shift, Mark?”
> 
> “Good, I met someone, a girl from my Psych.”
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> “You know?”
> 
> “I know. Don’t ask how.”
> 
> BTW
> 
> If anyone can tell me What Zeta Iota Pi is from It will make my heart happy.


End file.
